Ikigai
by theaddictwithapen
Summary: Chance happenings, and the way sunflowers look after rain. HIATUS UNTIL OTHERS ARE FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Cafuné

"The act of tenderly running one's fingers through another's hair."

* * *

Himawari's twelfth birthday was one to remember. For her birthday, she asked her father to have all five Kage there to celebrate with them. And that her father organized. The first guests to arrive to their home was Chojuro, and Darui. The leaders of the Mist and Cloud village.

"Chojuro-san, Darui-san.. I'm so happy you could make it." Hinata smiled warmly at the pair who she had recently opened the door for.

Darui stepped in first, and Chojuro followed behind. "It's not a problem, Hinata-chan." Chojuro piped, smiling at the girl who'd run in to greet them.

"Ojisan!" She hugged Darui, and hopped over to her uncle Chojuro, wrapping her arms around him tight. The Mist Kage chuckled, patting her head with a grin. "The cake is almost ready, so you and uncle Darui can sit in the living area with me!" She squealed in delight. Her tiny fists pulled Chojuro into the living room, leaving Darui to sulk. He was never first...

Hinata approached the man with a smile. "How are you, Darui-san?"

He hummed and turned to face her, pulling his hood off. "I'm alright. You've raised some interesting kids, I've gotta admit." He smirked, teasing her. Hinata sighed, smiling. Her lavender eyes went to Mizukage who was showing Himawari Hiramekarei and its chakra.

"Thank you. That means a lot." She silently wondered if it was a compliment or not, so she took it as one. The doorbell rang once more, and Himawari took off to open it.

"Sasuke-kun!" Himawari giggled and jumped on him enthusiastically. "You weren't busy?" She asked. Sasuke eyed her irises. They looked more like her mother's every time he saw her. The blue was beginning to fade the older she got.

"I was. But I made time." He stated simply. Boruto walked around him and into the house nonchalantly.

Hinata smiled warmly at her husband's best friend. "Thank you for making time, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke gave her the tiniest of smiles as he walked inside. This was sure going to be an event to remember.. "Where's dobe?" His dark eyes gazed into the living room at the two Kage who were conversing.

Hinata patted Bolts head affectionately as he passed by. "He should be here soon with Gaara-san and Kurotsuchi-san."

Sasuke nodded. "Sakura and Sarada will be here in a few moments. Like the rest of rookie nine..." He inwardly groaned. He was going to have to face a house of morons, and the Kage. He couldn't shade them.

Hinata gasped. "They're all coming?" She took off to the kitchen. "I don't have enough for everyone!" She began to panic, looking in the cabinets in an anxious fashion. Sasuke approached her from behind, and awkwardly placed a firm hand on her head. She went still under his touch. She'd never been touched by him, and she doubted many people ever had unless they were about to die.

"Sasuke, she's not a dog." Darui stepped into the kitchen, a small smirk on his lips.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Chojuro came up on to the other entrance. He raised a brow at Sasuke, who pulled his hand away quickly as if he'd been burned.

"The rest of rookie nine was invited by Naruto, and their kids are coming."

"Me and Chojuro could go shopping for more stuff, ma!" Himawari suggested. Hinata sighed. Her daughter had grown a strange attachment toward the swordsman ever since the incident with Boruto.

Her lavender eyes met his coal black eyes, and he gave her a smile. "It would help me if you would.. Only if you want, though." She backed up, not wanting to offend a Kage.

"It's no problem, Hinata-chan. Me and Hima have got this." The girl beamed up at him, and he flashed her a shark-like grin.

"Here's my wallet.." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a frog wallet. Her husband really made his place in her life, Sasuke mused.

Chojuro shook his head. "Being Mizukage has its perks. No need."

She smiled at him. "Well, so does being the Hokage's wife." She shoved the wallet into his chest, a defiant look in her eyes.

He sighed, shaking his head. He took the wallet. "Just because I'm taking it doesn't mean I'm going to use its contents." He reminded, walking out with the frog fisted in his hands.

Hinata sighed as they walked out the door. "Should we use the backyard?" She asked the men behind her.

"Probably, mom. Rookie nine is a big group, and all my friends are coming too." Boruto looked around thoughtfully.

The doorbell rang. Hinata looked at her son, who gave her a thumbs up before taking off to the door. "Sakura-san, Sarada!"

* * *

"Chojuro.." Himawari sighed. The blue haired man looked at her expectantly.

"Hmm?"

Her light eyes made contact with his darker ones. There was a flash of determination in them, making him cringe. _Oh boy_. "I wanna be your student." She announced, shoving her thumb into her chest with a large grin plastered on her face.

Chojuro smiled sadly. "If we weren't in different villages, maybe you could be my student."

Himawari pouted, but it looked like a lightbulb went off in her head. "I could go back with you!" She grinned. He could make her so strong! She could control her chakra better than her mom, who she was looking to surpass. Her mother had amazing chakra control techniques. Her father had the best, but Hinata's was more realistic. She did have a small percentage of the nine tails chakra inside her, but it was nothing compared to her father.

"I don't think your mother and father would like that." He reminded. She frowned once more. He couldn't help but frown himself. She was a sweet child, and had amazing abilities. The nine tails chakra that was in her, along with the Hyuuga fighting style and Kekkei genkei... She could master chakra control, and become absolutely fantastic on the battlefield. He could teach her this... But she was in a different village..

"I could talk to mama and dad and see what they think. Do you want to train me?" She asked, hope in her large eyes.

Chojuro chuckled, holding the door open for her. "Of course. But you're your mother and fathers child."

They walked through the isles of the store and purchased two bags of chips and a few cartons of soda. He silently hoped Chouji-san would be bringing more food so Hinata wouldn't have a panic attack. He was a good cook as well. Hopefully things would turn out non-disastrous. As he paid, he kept a watchful eye on his would-be student. She was humming a happy tune, standing by him patiently. He smiled a little. "Whether or not your mother and father say yes, your first task as my student will be to carry half these bags for me." He grinned at her when she beamed up at him again.

Himawari giggled, using chakra to help strengthen her arms as she took a few bags from him. She took off toward the house, and he watched her back. She was looking more like her mother with each day that passed. Her hair was growing down to her shoulders in that choppy do she had going on, and she was wearing a pale yellow sundress that fell to her calves. She had soft features like her mother, but she definitely had those bright, defiant eyes like her father.

"Hurry up! I thought you were the Mizukage!" She shouted back to him. He grinned and caught up with her.

* * *

"Ino-chan, Temari-chan! I'm happy you could make it." Hinata smiled, welcoming them inside.

Temari chuckled, lifting up a paper bag. "I bought some stuff because it was a bit last minute." Hinata sighed, relaxing. "I take it you weren't prepared to be feeding close to thirty people."

Hinata shook her head. Ino laughed, "No worries, Hinata. We've got you. I had Shikamaru and Sai run out and get more food."

Hinata grinned at them. "Arigatou! I was worried there wouldn't be enough.." She trailed off, helping them carry the items to the kitchen. "I sent Chojuro and Himawari out to get more as well. You can all go out to the yard. Anyone can swim in the lake if they want." She offered the two stoic children, bustling around the kitchen.

Temari smirked at Shikadai. "Shikadai is a afraid of swimming, but maybe Chouchou would want to go out there with the others when they get back..."

"Mom..." Shikadai sighed, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. He stomped off with Inojin on his heels.

"Naruto-kun should be here any moment with the others.." Hinata trailed off once more. Ino assisted in the kitchen, helping her prepare to set everything up.

"I got decorations as well, if you want." Temari poked in their busy bubble, raising a brow.

Tenten walked in from the sliding glass door and helped the other woman set up decorations before Himawari got back. Everything went smoothly, and Himawari and Chojuro got back just as Naruto and the other Kage arrived, along with the rest of rookie nine soon after.

The sounds of the kids playing in the water filled the air, and most of the men sat on the deck conversing as the woman ran around the kitchen. It was around noon when the cake and all the other food preparations were finished, and Himawari decided she wanted to try and sneak up on Gaara to scare him. His sand comically scooped her up by her feet and dangled her upside down in front of him. She fisted her dress, trying to keep everyone from seeing her underpants. "Ojisan! I was trying to scare you!" She shouted, her face in a mix of a grin and a frown. Gaara smirked. "I wasn't trying to kill you!" She giggled when he gently sat her back down on the grass.

"Yet, you wanted to scare me.." He patted her head and walked off, leaving her to sulk.

Bolt approached her. "I heard you wanna train under Chojuro." He stated, pulling her off the ground. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"And? What's it to ya?" She growled.

Boruto lifted his hands, surrendering. "I wasn't going to tell you that you couldn't."

The bluette rolled her eyes and began walking back into the house. Unknowing to her, her father heard the entire conversation. "How're you supposed to train under him when you're in the Leaf and he's in the Mist?" Boruto questioned.

"If you heard about it, you would have also heard that I was gonna ask mama and dad if I could go back with him to be his apprentice."

Boruto stopped in his tracks. "You wanna leave?" His voice was small and sad, unlike anything she'd ever heard come out of his mouth.

"Yes. And I'll come back stronger than you and mother combined!" She hissed, throwing him a side glare.

Naruto frowned, his face twisting to an unreadable expression. "So, your kid already wants to leave home.." Sasuke smirked, standing by his friend.

Naruto suddenly shrugged. He gave the Uchiha a sad smile. "If Chojuro doesn't mind taking her, I won't stop her. She deserves to be proud of herself." Himawari had her mother's confidence. It was shaky, and surfaced at unexpected times. Chojuro was like that at one point, which was why he wasn't going to stop her. It was also the reason Hinata and Chojuro sometimes acted a little too close for Naruto's comfort. He could help the girl a lot, though, seeing as Naruto himself was constantly working and out of the village, and Chojuro wasn't nearly as busy as himself.. He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

The pair were both gazing out on the lake. The said Kage walked out of the house, followed by his could-be apprentice. "Well, do you know how to use your chakra to keep you above water yet?" Naruto watched them with his blue eyes, along with his best friend.

Chojuro pulled his sandals off and walked onto the deck, a grin on his face as he stepped off the dock and into the water. Naruto shook his head, sighing. "What a show off." He muttered. His daughter definitely looked pleased.

"How do you do that?!" The girl went bug eyed. "I wanna walk on water!"

Chojuro laughed loudly. "I'll teach you someday. It takes awhile to learn how to, but you could definitely do it pretty quick with your chakra." He started doing a chicken-like dance on the surface of the water as he spoke. The small girl giggled profusely, covering her mouth.

"I wanna learn that dance more, though." She joked, attempting to imitate him.

That made the Mizukage laugh heavily. "Well, it's easy." He did the dance again, and wiggled his eyebrows at her this time.

The girl rushed out and stood in the water, wishing she could dance on the water like him. "I wanna be like you!" She announced.

Most of the adults that witnessed the scene smiled. It was heartwarming, no doubt. "Oh?" He asked. He knew he shouldn't have been as stunned at the sudden outburst, but he was. No one had ever held him so highly until he achieved his status as Mizukage, and she wasn't doing it because he was the Mizukage. The girl wanted to be strong.

"I wanna have a big sword like you, too." She grinned at the thought. They were just so graceful and beautiful. Of course, she'd never get one like Hiramekarei, but she couldn't complain.

"I could arrange such a fantasy, but I'm not sure your parents want you running around with a large sword just yet." He gave her a sharpened grin, and she beamed. He would get her a big sword?! "I became a swordsman when I turned 16 and that's when I was actually able to use my sword. Tell you what, I'll bring you a sword when you're able to pick up Hiramekarei." He smirked, walking up to the short child and patting her head. She nodded, a determined look in her eye.

"Dinner is served!" Chouji announced. They all headed into the house to eat. Metal and Chouchou emerged from the lake, joining them inside.

"After dinner we'll sing to Himawari." Temari announced.

Naruto looked at his wife, who gave him a beautiful sunny smile. He returned the smile, and gestured for her to follow him. She did so obediently, and her and her husband and the Kage of the Mist ended up conversing in their bedroom. "Himawari wants to become your student..." Naruto said, eyeing the swordsman.

Said man nodded. "She does."

Hinata looked at Chojuro with a worried look on her face. "She-she... She asked?" That stammer that she thought was gone suddenly came back. "Naruto-kun.." She turned to him with a sad look.

He had a blank look on his face as he observed the Mizukage. "She wants to go back with me, and I wasn't sure if you and Naruto-san would allow it. I would love to have an apprentice like Himawari. She's very eccentric, and not many kids are."

"If we were to send her, it would be in a year, before she's placed on a Genin team." Naruto looked over at his smaller wife. "I think we should allow it."

Hinata sighed, her eyes falling to her feet. First Boruto, and now Himawari... "Alright. I know Chojuro-kun can keep her safe." She looked at the blonde with a smile, and then her eyes went back to the swordsman. "You don't mind all of this..?"

Chojuro chuckled. "No. She's a brilliant kid. I feel more honored than anything, actually."

Naruto smiled at him. "You'll get her until she's 16." His wife went silent, but she knew this would be for the best. Himawari didn't get much personal time with herself or her husband, much less any sort of training.

"Sounds fair."

* * *

 _If you would like to read more, give me a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

This is a flashback chapter, to give more background to the characters. Please enjoy and leave a review if you wish to see more.

* * *

Chapter two: Komorebi

"Sunlight flittering through the trees."

* * *

Inojin was a happy child in general, so it didn't faze him when a stumbling 6 year old, two years his junior bumped into him in the flower shop his mother owned. He recognized both the toddler and her mother who was walking idly around the store.

"Gomenasai!" She giggled, ducking her head with a slight blush. Inojin smiled, patting the familiar girls head. Boruto's younger sister.. He grinned at her.

"How are you, Hima-chan?" He asked. His pale blue eyes scanned her for any scathing, seeing as she stumbled after crashing into him.

Ino stood behind the counter, a small smile ghosting her lips. She pushed her bangs to the side, watching the adorable scene play out fully. Himawari's deep blue eyes were bright, like her name suggests. "I'm okay, Ino-kun! Mama is getting sunflowers for uncle Neji's grave. The other ones are wilted." She trailed off. The words made Ino grimace, and her eyes found Hinata who was watery eyed, staring at the sunflowers.

"Hina-chan!" She walked around the counter toward one of her best friends. "You can take them as a gift. I was never really able to thank Neji-kun properly for saving you." Hinata flinched, she wiped her face quickly of the tears.

"I couldn't.." Hinata frowned, tilting her head to the side with a light smile.

"Hinata-chan!" Inojin ran toward them, his hand wrapped firmly around a young blushing Himawari's smaller hand. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her flustered daughter.

"What if I come to Neji-kun's grave with you, will you take them then as payment for that?" He asked eagerly. His blue eyes were wide with anticipation, leaving the other woman to only one option.

"I guess I could, if that's the case.." Hinata spoke reluctantly, her eyes found Ino staring right at her.

"I have a shipment of velvet queen sunflowers in the back." She suddenly chirped, practically skipping off. Inojin sweatdropped.

"I apologize on my mother's behalf." He muttered, his grip tightening on Hima's hand.

It seemed as though he wasn't aware of the predicament he'd thrown himself into when he grabbed the girl's hand, Hinata mused. She gave the boy a small welcoming smile. "Would you like to come over for dinner, Inojin?" She offered, making the small girl at his side give her mother a less-than intimidating glare.

Inojin nodded happily. "I'll ask mother."

Ino returned, a few six inched red sunflowers in her hands. A small lavender ribbon held them together, and she handed them to Hinata. "Tell him thanks for me." Ino smiled.

Her son tugged on her dress, and she looked down at him. "Could I have dinner at Uzumaki-san's home, mom?" He asked.

Hinata smiled warmly at Ino. "I asked him if he would. Boruto has been complaining about not seeing Inojin-kun much lately.." Her eyes were warm as they looked over the slightly damp flowers in her hands. Neji would have loved these..

Ino nodded her head, her fabulous platinum locks falling from behind her ear. "Of course! Tell Naruto to quit being a stranger, too!" She giggled, waving them off.

….

Hinata watched the pair as they walked to the cemetery a few feet ahead of her. It was too adorable, seeing as they didn't realize their hands were still locked together all the way there. Himawari would occasionally swing her arm back playfully, causing small interesting debacle to unfold. "We're almost there!" Himawari laughed, looking out at the cemetery.

Inojin's eyes softened at the sight of all the stones glistening under the morning dew. So many dead, and many were forgotten. Luckily, this Neji person hadn't been forgotten. Inojin turned his head slightly to look at Hinata. "Lady Hinata, how did he die?"

Himawari seemed to become excited at his question. She loved this story! She also looked back at her mother with excited eyes. Hinata giggled at the sight, but she decided maybe she should listen to her daughter tell it. "You've heard the story many times, Hima-chan. Why don't you tell Inojin-kun for me?"

Hima's eyes widened. Woah. "O-Okay…" She blushed heavily, clearing her throat. "During the war, daddy was backed into a corner by the Juubi. Mama immediately covered his body with her own, and uncle Neji jumped in front of her when the enemy attacked. He died in daddy's arms."

Inojin frowned, his blue eyes in deep thought. He looked at Hinata-chan. "Was Neji-san in love with you, Hinata-chan?"

The young blonde became concerned when the older woman's eyes got wider. It seemed that what he'd said struck a chord in her mind. Wasn't what he said obvious? Himawari also became slightly concerned, he noted. "Mama did the same thing for daddy that uncle Neji did for her…" Inojin smiled at her observation.

"Then.. i'm right?"

Himawari rose a brow at her mother. "What do you think about it mama?"

Hinata smiled sadly, shaking her head. "I don't think that was the case, but Neji-nii was a very kind man." She couldn't help but wonder, though. Why he was so ready to die for her.. was Inojin-kun correct?

She leant over and placed the velvet sunflowers over the top of the headstone and gave a silent prayer. The two smaller children followed suit, and headed back to the Hokage's quaint small home. Inojin still didn't seem to remember that his hand was locked with Hinata's daughters once more all the way back. The small couple got many aweing stares and looks from strangers. Hinata could only sigh.

…..

"What's for supper mama?" Hima asked, slightly tilting her head.

Inojin still managed to have his larger hand wrapped around the younger girls smaller one. "Chojuro-kun is coming for a visit in 15 minutes, so i'll just make quick onigiri." She smiled, pulling the rice out, followed by the large pot it was to be cooked in.

Himawari quickly got excited at the mention of his name. "Really? Chojuro-kun is coming?!" She whipped her head in the young artists direction. "Ino-kun! Have you ever met Chojuro-kun?"

The young blonde shook his head slowly. He was slightly peeved at her excitement for whoever this was. "Whose Chojuro?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Innocence radiated off of him, Hinata mused.

"He's the Mizukage, of course!" The tiny Uzumaki cheered. Her wide smile made the young boy's stomach flip. He turned away, not liking this feeling.

Himawari poked out her lips in a small pout. "But 15 minutes!? Thats sooo long, mama!"

Inojin frowned and tugged her hand. "Show me your room while we wait, Hima-chan." He smiled lightheartedly at her, his heart imitating its earlier actions as she pulled him to her room. He looked down at their hands with a blush. He'd forgotten they'd been walking everywhere hand in hand…

She pulled him up a flight of stairs and down a narrow hallway. Her room was light blue, with pale yellow curtains. She had a small quaint bed in the corner, aligned with a bookshelf and a nightstand with a small sunflower shaped lamp on it. Inojin smiled again. The room was so cute, just like the tiny girl.

"Here's my toys.." The girl trailed off, pulling a large tub out of the closet. Noticing her struggling to hold it up, considering it was bigger than her, he took it into his own hands and pulled it out into the center of the room. She hummed happily bouncing on her knees. Her small hands pulled the lid off and began pulling a few toys out and placing them on the floor. "Do you like them, Ino-kun?" She chimed, focused on pulling more out.

He timidly reached in and grabbed a few figurines. "I do." He stated simply.

To outsiders, Inojin was a quiet and happy child. He sometimes spoke out of line, but it's almost always accidental. _Almost_.

As soon as they were setting up their toys, they were interrupted and Hinata was calling them down to eat. Himawari sighed, temporarily forgetting who would be visiting.

She slipped her hand in the young blondes and tugged him downstairs. Inojin studied the man who just turned around to greet them. It seemed as though he'd been talking to Hima's mother with the way she was blushing a lovely shade of pink. He gave the exotic looking man a suspicious look and pulled the younger girl closer instinctively.

"Chojuro-kun! This is Ino-kun!" She introduced. The taller man offered his hand to the young man to shake.

The blonde slowly accepted the gesture, not being one to be blatantly rude on purpose. The big man's hand engulfed his own. "Hello, Ino-kun." He smiled at the young man, who shuddered at the sight of his sharp teeth.

Hima giggled. "Chojuro-kun has cool teeth, right?"

Inojin nodded slowly, feeling as if his tongue was 25 pounds in his mouth. What does one say while in the presence of a Kage. He wore glasses, and had short tuffy light blue hair, and his teeth only seemed to add to his interesting look. Not to mention his awkward attire. But it was strangely familiar.. Had he met this man before?

He was pulled from his thoughts roughly as the small girl pulled her hand from his and practically attached herself to the man. Inojin glared defiantly and very openly at him for taking her away.

The tall man could only chuckle as the tiny boy gave him a sour look. "I apologize for taking sweet Hima-chan from you, Ino-kun." He teased. The blonde blushed and whipped his head in a different direction. He decided then and there that this man would be his rival.

Hinata turned the sink on, listening to the pair talk behind her. She smiled, washing the soap away. They really were entertaining together… "Cho-kun, do you trim your beard or does it grow like that?" The girl chirped.

Hinata couldn't help but split a grin at her words. She took after her father in so many ways…

The man behind her outright laughed at her words. "I trim it, Hima-chan. It would be very cool if I could control where my facial hair grows, though." He used to fingers to open her right eye wider, comically inspecting her eye.

"Chojuro-kun! What're you doing?" She laughed, trying to close her eye.

He clicked his tongue, flashing a grin. "I see you've finally activated your Byakugan."

The girl tilted her head. "How would you know that?"

He sighed, "I was there the day you activated it, remember? You told me at the ceremony for your father." He teased her again, setting her on the ground.

His coal eyes went over to the sulking blonde. "Hima, you mustn't forget your company."

The girl grimaced, remembering Ino-kun. She pranced off to the kitchen table to sit beside him. The swordsman sighed, turning his attention back to the bluette who was fixing a pot of green tea. "Would you like some green tea, Chojuro-kun?"

The man nodded with a kind smile. "If it's not too much trouble."

She shook her head, turning his direction and thrusting a cup toward him. "Thank you for joining us for supper. Do you know when Naruto-kun will be back from the office?" She asked, a small frown growing. He was never home.. not since he was inaugurated. She sighed, placing the neat rice balls on a plate.

Chojuro smiled broadly. "Don't worry Hinata-chan. He'll be here in a few minutes." That's what he told Chojuro in the office at least… He was well aware of how busy you became the second you were elected Kage.

Hinata's mood visibly lightened and she gave him a thankful smile. "I see. That's great news." She trailed off, placing two plates in front of the children at the table. "Sit." She ushered him to the chair across from her daughter and placed a plate in front of him as well. "You work hard just like Naruto-kun, so you should eat well. Naruto-kun constantly eats instant ramen, which is less than healthy.." She sighed, shaking her head as she went back to collect her own plate.

Chojuro laughed lightheartedly at her joke, but soon stopped when he realized that it wasn't a joke. "Naruto will eat what he likes.. he's very stubborn.." He muttered the last part in frustration. Currently, he was trying to convince the Hokage to lower prices on deported lumber, but Naruto was set on his ways. He grumbled, chewing on his rice.

"That's true! Daddy is stubborn.. he told me I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend until i'm 67." She giggled. Inojin paled, focusing on his plate. His reaction to her words didn't go unnoticed, and both of the adults were cackling at him.

"I think your father was just exaggerating. You kids usually start dating at around 16, these days." The Mizukage laughed, shaking his head.

"I hope he is." Hima mumbled, chomping down on the delicacies

Chojuro looked over at the young mother. She sat contentedly, eating her food like it was only her and her delicious creations left in the world. He smiled gingerly, just watching her slowly chew.

Himawari eyed him while his eyes stayed on her mother. She elbowed the blonde at her side, and gestured to the transfixed Mizukage. "What do you think, Inojin-kun?" She whispered.

His pale blue eyes found the adults. The strange Kage man was staring at Hinata-chan…

"I think he likes her.." He whispered into her ear. "That's the way my daddy looks at mama." He observed.

Hima giggled, finishing off her food. "Really? Thats sweet, Ino-kun."

The front door opened, and the Hokage tiredly walked in, followed by Shikadai and Boruto.

"Hinata-chan.. Boruto got into trouble today." He grumbled, hanging up his coat. His eyes met the Mizukage's, and the blonde watched a flicker of something take over the other man's dark eyes. It wasn't a friendly look, but it wasn't exactly hostile, either.

"Boruto…" Hinata hissed. Her pale eyes found her son and she glared harshly. It was an unfitting look on her lovely face.


End file.
